Rotkaeppcken
by AmeliaWilTesla
Summary: Eine in MIRC von meinem Zelly und mir geschriebene Slayers-Version einer (unkonventionellen) Rotkaeppchen-Auffuehrung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


Pene: -diabolisch die Hände reib und link die Charas anguck- Also, das hier ist unser erstes Stück mit unseren geliebten Slayerscharakteren... hehe...

Zelgadis: ... -sweatdrop- Muss ich da mitmachen??

Amelia: Ja, du musst, Mr. Zelgadis - ohne dich macht es keinen Spaß

Zelgadis: -seuftz-

Pene: Also..., die Rollenverteilung sieht wie folgt aus:

Xellos: Und wer bin ich???

Pene: Halt die Klappe, ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen... --"

Amelia: Ich will Rotkäppchen sein!!!

Pene: RUHE DA!

Amelia: Rotkäppchen!

Pene: Amelia, das war auch so vorgesehen...

Pene: -hust- -räusper- Also, nochmal zurück zu der Rollenverteilung...

Gourry: Ähm - was ist hier los?

Pene: ICH KRIEGE NOCH KOPFSCHMERZEN...

Gourry: Wieso stehen hier alle herum?

Zelgadis: Ich auch, aber von diesem doofen Stück, kann nicht jemand anderes meine Rolle übernehmen?

Gourry: Was hast du denn? Brauchst du Aspi-Aspi - ähm, irgendsowas...

Pene: OMG, es geht hier um ein Theaterstück, Gourry, penn' nicht immer, wenn man dir was sagt...

Pene: und Zelgadis..., wer sollte deine Rolle bitte übernehmen?

Zelgadis: Miwan?

Gourry: Oh, Theater, wird sicher lustig

Gourry: Wo soll ich mich hinsetzen? Wer spielt?

Lina: -perfide grins- Miwan, Zellybunny-chan?

Zelgadis: NENN mich NICHT so!!

Pene: Ein einziges Chaos hier...

Pene: Also hört her, Amelia hat die Hauptrolle, sie ist... - Rotkäppchen!

Amelia: JAAAAA!

Pene: Zelgadis -breit grins-... hat die Rolle des rettenden Jägers

Lina: Und welche Rolle habe ICH?

Pene: Du bist eine alles sagende Zollbeamtin...

Gourry: Wenn jeder eine Rolle bekommt, will ich aber auch eine haben...

Lina: WAS??? NUR EINE NORMALE ZOLLBEAMTIN? KEINE BESONDERS HÜBSCHE UND GENIALE ZAUBERIN?

Pene: SCHNAUZE!

Pene: Du wirst gefälligst Zollbeamtin sein, in Rotkäppchen gibt's keine Zauberinnen... und du Gourry, du wirst die Großmutter sein

Gourry: Wieso ich???

Xellos: Und was bin ich?

Gourry: Wieso darf ich keine Qualle sein?

Pene: -aspirin brauch-

Gourry: Aaaaah! Aspirin!!!

Zelgadis: -aspirin reich- Davon habe ich sicherheitshalber ein paar einstecken...

Gourry: Das wars...

Pene: Xellos, du bist der böse Wolf, ja?

Xellos: Klasse

Xellos: Ich bin einverstanden damit -fruitcake grins-

Pene: Irgendwelche Einwände?

Lina: JA!

Amelia: Ich habe keine, wir können loslegen!

Lina: Ich will eine Magierin sein, die mehr zu sehen ist, als in einer Szene!!!

Pene: ...

Pene: Nichts da..., lasst uns anfangen...

Amelia: Aber Miss Lina, es gibt hier keine Magierinnen

Lina: Aber Zollbeamte, oder wie? Ich will eine bessere Rolle!! Ich habe so oft die Welt gerettet, ich habe das nur verdient!!!

Pene: Denk an das Geld und das Essen, was DU beschlagnahmen kannst...

Lina: $$ Geld... und Essen... XD, okay, fangen wir an!

Gourry: Öhm - eine Frage...

Pene: Ja?

Gourry: Um was geht es eigentlich in dem Märchen?

Pene: ...OMG

Gourry: Was ist an der Frage falsch?

Lina: ...war ja klar, Quallenhirn! Es geht da um Rotkäppchen, ein kleines Mädchen, was der kranken Oma was zu Essen bringt...

Gourry: Okay

Zelgadis: Noch eine Spur langsamer und du würdest rückwärts gehen, Gourry...

Gourry: Und ich bin die kranke Oma, nicht wahr?

Xellos:

Lina: HÖR AUF SO ZU GRINSEN!!!

Xellos: Ich?

Amelia: Ja du, Xellos!

Lina: Ja, du, wer sonst, Fruitcake?!

Pene: Ja, Gourry, du bist die alte Oma in einem schönen rosa Kleidchen...

Gourry: Kein Quallenkostüm?

Lina: Rosa? XD

Gourry: Aber Lina darf nicht zusehen, ja?!

Pene: Stimmt, würde zu ihm besser passen, aber nun zurück zum Stück, ERZÄHLER!!!

Pene: Wo ist dieser inkompetente Erzähler?!

Erzaehler: Ich bin schon da, ich bin schon da...

Pene: Na endlich, also, fang an

Erzaehler: Nur keine Hektik, das verdirbt die ganze schöne Geschichte

Pene: MACH JETZT!!!!

Erzaehler: Ja, ja, keine Angst, ich fange schon an...

Lina: GENAU!!! Oder ich setze dich unter einem Dragonslave!!

Erzaehler: Ähm - Ruhe also!

Erzaehler: Unsere heutige Geschichte ist die von Rotkäppchen und dem bösen Wolf

Lina: Wissen wir schon...

Erzaehler: Es war einmal in einem weit, weit entfernten Land

Lina: Kommen wir doch gleich zu mir, der schönsten Zauberin weit und breit?!

Erzaehler: Soll ich jetzt erzählen oder nicht??!!!!

Lina: KOMM GLEICH AUF DEN PUNKT!!!

Erzaehler: NEIN, IN DEM STÜCK GIBT ES KEINE ZAUBERIN!!!

Lina: NÄMLICH AUF MICH!

Erzaehler: DU KOMMST ERST SPÄTER!!!

Pene: -seuftz-

Zelgadis: Sei doch nicht so egoistisch Lina...

Erzaehler: Und jetzt - RUHE!

Lina: BAH!

Erzaehler: Ich will E R Z Ä H L E N

Erzaehler: Also, wo war ich?

Zelgadis: -sweatdrop und ängstlich zu Pene guck-

Erzaehler: Genau: Es war einmal in einem weit, weit entfernten Land

Pene: Uff... da waren wir schon!!!

Erzaehler: Da lebte ein kleines Mädchen namens Rotkäppchen

Erzaehler: Vielleicht war sie nicht mehr ganz so klein, aber das tut auch nichts zur Sache

Zelgadis: Ehm... Andeutung auf Amelias...? -frigide guck und erröt-

Xellos:

Erzaehler: Jedenfalls wurde Rotkäppchen eines Tages von ihrer Mutter losgeschickt, um ihrer kranken Großmutter, die im Wald wohnte, Medizin und Essen zu bringen

Gourry: -einschlaf- ... ZzzZZzzZ

Erzaehler: Und so machte sich Rotkäppchen (heute auch unter dem Namen Amelia bekannt) auf den gefährlichen Weg in den Wald

Lina: AUFGEWACHT, QUALLENHIRN!

Gourry: Huh? Hä? Oh, ist irgendwas Lina?

Erzaehler: Hem, hem, ich erzähle

Gourry: Okay... -verwirrt ausseh-

Erzaehler: Rotkäppchen war also unterwegs in den Wald

Regie: -Vorhang geht auf-

Amelia: -Ächz-

Amelia: -Einen Wagen voller Körbe hinter sich herzieh-

Amelia: Wieso muss Großmutter nur den ganzen Jahresvorrat auf einmal bekommen?

Amelia: -Wagen weiterzieh-

Amelia: -Zu Eingang zum Wald komm-

Erzaehler: Die arme Amelia musste einen ganzen Wagen hinter sich herziehen auf ihrer beschwerlichen Reise in den Wald

Erzaehler: Und kaum hatte sie diesen erreicht, stellte sich ihr auch schon das erste Hindernis in den Weg

Lina: Ha, ha! Hier ist Endstation!

Lina: Zeig, was du mit dir führst! Los!

Amelia: Miss Lina? Was machen Sie hier? Wieso lassen Sie mich nicht weiter?

Amelia: Wieso denn, Miss Lina?

Lina: ... --" Psssshhh, Amelia, wir kennen uns in dem Stück quasi nicht, also frage mich, wieso ich dich nicht durchlassen will und wer ich bin!

Amelia: -flüser- Achso, Miss Lina, das geht in Ordnung

Lina: NUN MACH ENDLICH!!!

Amelia: Wer bist du denn und was machst du hier?

Amelia: Bist du etwa ein - Bandit???

Lina: Ich? ICH bin Lilly, eine Zollbeamtin und du schleppst hier was mit dir, was ich sicherlich gut gebrauchen könnte.

Amelia: Aber das braucht doch meine Großmutter, Zollbeamtin Lilly

Lina: -schaut sich den Wagen genauer an- Gut, ich kann dies und das hier gebrauchen, ansonsten darfst du nicht weiter...

Amelia: Sie müssen wissen, dass sie schwer krank ist und Hilfe braucht

Amelia: HE - das dürfen Sie nicht!

Lina: Das tangiert mich sowas von peripher! Her mit dem Plunder, oder es setzt einen Dragonslave!!!

Amelia: -auf Baum spring-

Pene: -räusper- Lina..., KEINEN Dragonslave...

Amelia: Einen solchen Akt der Ungerechtigkeit kann ich nicht dulden!

Lina: -murmel- -fluch- Also schön..., her mit dem Fraß, oder ich lasse dich nicht durch, ich muss das von dir verlangen!

Amelia: Aber das ist ungerecht!

Pene: AAAAH, AMELIA KOMM DA RUNTER!!!

Amelia: Meine Großmutter brauch das viel dringender als Sie!

Zelgadis: -sweatdrop-... die reine Katastrophe, Pene und Vic hätten es besser wissen müssen...

Amelia: Ich bin die Königin der Gerechtigkeit, und es ist meine Aufgabe, die Armen und Schwachen zu beschützen!

Lina: Also gut, du willst hier anscheinend nicht durch, gut, fein, schön... Ich kann lange hier ausharren, wie steht's mit dir?

Amelia: Aber - aber - ich muss durch!

Amelia: Ohne mich wird meine Großmutter sterben!

Lina: Wie traurig, mir kommen gleich die Tränen...

Amelia: -Gleichgewicht verlier und vom Baum fall-

Amelia: -Im Staub lieg-

Xellos: -amüsiert guck-

Amelia: -Aufrappel-

Amelia: Tehe - das passiert mir öfter - Sie wissen schon, mit so einem großen Vorbau ist das nicht einfach...

Pene: -seuftz- ... DAS ist UNGERECHT... Macht es anständig, oder ihr bekommt keine Gage!!!

Amelia: -Bestürzt Lina anseh-

Amelia: Oh nein, das wissen Sie nicht

Amelia: HE, DAS IST MEIN SATZ!

Lina: WAS SOLL DAS DENN HEISSEN???

Amelia: DAS IST UNGERECHT!!!

Amelia: -wieder Lina zuwend-

Lina: WAS IST DUNKLER ALS ZWIELICHT UND RÖTER ALS BLUT...

Amelia: Ähm - nichts, nichts...

Amelia: Sie sehen nur so aus, als würden Sie selten stolpern

Lina: UND NUN GIB DAS ENDLICH HER, ODER ICH JAGE DICH ZUM JUPITER!!!

Amelia: Aber bitte - nicht alles!

Lina: Du kannst den einen Korb behalten, der sieht eh schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen aus..., den Rest beschlagnahme ich und du musst mir 5 Goldstücke zahlen, also, her damit...

Amelia: Nur einen?

Amelia: Aber wenn Sie es sagen...

Lina: Mach jetzt!

Amelia: -5 Goldstücke hervorhol-

Lina: -jederzeit bereit ist Dragonslave zu beschwören-

Lina: $$ Geld...

Amelia: Hier, nehmen Sie das, ich hoffe, das reicht

Lina: -aus Hand reiß- Einen schönen Aufenthalt im Wald noch, pass auf die Tiere und Trolle und Orks usw. auf. Bye bye... -zufrieden mit Geld und dem Essen verschwind-

Amelia: -Entsetzt schau-

Amelia: Das hört sich aber gefährlich an..

Amelia: ABER DIE KRAFT DER GERECHTIGKEIT WIRD MICH BESCHÜTZEN!!!

Erzaehler: Und so ging das mutige, großbrüstige Rotkäppchen allein in den dunklen Wald hinein

Regie: -Vorhang schließt sich-

Regie: -Bühnenbild wird umgebaut-

Regie: -Vorhang öffnet sich wieder-

Erzaehler: Tief im Wald ging Amelia, jetzt nur noch mit einem Korb in der Hand, über den Weg

Erzaehler: Sie ahnte nichts Böses und war frohen Mutes, bald bei ihrer Großmutter zu sein

Erzaehler: Doch plötzlich...

Erzaehler: stellte ein großer, böser Wolf ihr in den Weg!

Amelia: -Schrei-

Amelia: Was - was bist du denn für ein Böser?

Xellos: Hallo, mein Kind, was hast du denn da in deiner Hand und was macht ein so kleines Mädchen hier im Wald so alleine?

Amelia: Ich - ich habe hier einen Korb

Amelia: Den bringe ich zu meiner Großmutter

Amelia: Die wohnt ganz alleine hier im Wald und ist krank

Xellos: Und was befindet sich darin?

Xellos: Oh, deine Großmutter, du musst wissen, ich bin ein zahmer Wolf...

Amelia: darin ist Medizin für sie, damit sie wieder gesund wird, und Essen

Xellos: Sie ist krank? Das tut mir aber leid, grüß sie schön von mir

Amelia: Sie sind aber ein freundlicher Wolf, Herr Wolf

Amelia: Das werde ich sicherlich machen

Xellos: Danke, das sagen nicht alle von mir... eh... vergiss es

Pene: ...

Amelia: Dann werde ich jetzt mal weitergehen, Herr Wolf

Amelia: Es war schön, sie getroffen zu haben

Amelia: -winkt-

Xellos: Ebenfalls, mein Kind...

Amelia: -geht gut gelaunt weiter und pfeift ein Lied-

Erzaehler: Doch der Wolf war nicht so gut, wie er sich ausgeben hatte

Xellos: -hr hr- -smirk-

Erzaehler: In Wahrheit war er hinterlistig und hatte schon in seinem Kopf einen Plan geschmiedet, wie er nicht nur Rotkäppchen, sondern auch die alte Großmutter verspeißen könnte

Xellos: Heute werde ich ganz sicher nicht leer ausgehen -hände reib-

Erzaehler: Und so beeilte er sich, um vor Rotkäppchen beim Haus der Großmutter zu sein

Xellos: -eil- Ach was renne ich? -teleportier-

Regie: -Vorhang schließt sich-

Regie: -Bühnenbild wird geändert-

Regie: -Vorhang öffnet sich-

Erzaehler: Tief im Wald wohnt Rotkäppchens Großmutter in einer kleinen Hütte

Gourry: Ähm - jetzt bin ich dran, nicht wahr?

Erzaehler: JA, DAS BIST DU!

Zelgadis: Ich fass' es einfach nicht...

Erzaehler: Die kranke Großmutter lag schon seit Tagen in ihrem Bett und ihr Essen war bald aufgebraucht

Gourry: Oh, krank, das kann ich sicher gut spielen

Gourry: -sich ins Bett leg-

Gourry: -stöhn-

Lina: oO

Gourry: Oh nein, wie schrecklich es mir doch geht!

Lina: Gourry, du stöhnst ja...?

Gourry: Ich bin furchtbar krank!

Pene: LINA!!! DU HAST HIER NICHTS ZU SUCHEN!! UND GOURRY, SPIEL DEINE ROLLE UND BEACHTE LINA NICHT!

Gourry: Psst, Lina, das gehört zur Rolle

Xellos: -sichtlich froh über das Chaos ist-

Gourry: Wenn doch nur bald meine Enkelin, das Rotkäppchen, kommt!

Gourry: Oh, was sehe ich da!

Gourry: Da geht jemand auf das Haus zu - wer das wohl ist?

Xellos: -keuch- -schnauf- Teleportieren war mal einfacher, ich bin aus der Übung...

Gourry: Oh nein, es ist der große, böse Xellos - ähm, Wolf!

Xellos: BUH!!!

Gourry: -kreisch-

Gourry: Was willst du von mir?

Xellos: KOMM HER, GOURRY... EH GROSSMUTTER, ICH WILL DICH NUR FRESSEN!!

Xellos:

Gourry: NEIN, DAS WIRST DU NICHT!

Gourry: -aufspring und Lichtschwert zieh-

Xellos: Oh dohoch Da bin ich ganz optimistisch, das steht hier so drin, weißt du?

Gourry: ICH WERDE DIE WELT VOR DIR BESCHÜTZEN, UND GANZ BESONDERS LINA!

Gourry: NIEMAND DARF IHR WAS ANTUN!

Lina: Oh Gourry... -erröt-

Lina: :

Pene: Schrecklich...

Zelgadis: Mehr als nur schrecklich... grauenvoll!

Erzaehler: Gourry! Du musst dich fressen lassen, so ist die Geschichte!

Erzaehler: Das hier alles ist doch nur Theater

Xellos: -nick- Haargenau! -

Gourry: Achso - sag mir das doch mal jemand...

Xellos: Zier dich nicht so... -haps-

Gourry: Oh nein, wie schrecklich!

Gourry: Ich werde gefressen!

Xellos: Logikfehler, du bist gefressen worden...

Gourry: Oh - schon vorbei? Wenn so der Tod ist, habe ich keine Angst vorm sterben...

Xellos: -über Gourry beug und unter Bett schieb, was Zuschauer nicht sehen-

Erzaehler: Der heimtückiche Wolf nahm sich nun die Kleidung der Großmutter und verkleidete sich als diese

Xellos: -geht an den Schrank der Großmutter und durchsucht nach Kleidern- -gefunden hat- -rosa Nachthemndchen anzieh und rosa Kappe aufsetz-

Erzaehler: Nun legte sich der Wolf ins Bett und wartete darauf, dass Rotkäppchen käme, damit er sie fressen konnte

Xellos: -sich ins Bett leg und wart-

Amelia: -fröhlich aufs Haus zugeh-

Amelia: -an Tür anklopf-

Xellos: Ja? Herein...

Amelia: Großmutter, ich bin es, das Rotkäppchen, ich bringe dir deine Medizin!

Xellos: Weeer? Oh, Rotkäppchen, komm nur rein, Tür ist offen..

Amelia: -eintret-

Xellos: -sabber-

Amelia: Oh, Großmutter, du siehst aber schrecklich krank aus

Xellos: Ja... liegt daran, dass ich gerade Gourry verspeist habe...

Pene: -funkelt Xellos an-

Xellos: Eh..., ja mir geht es sehr schlecht..., mein liebes Kind..., aber lass dich ansehen..

Amelia: -nichts ahnend näher an Bett tret-

Amelia: Großmutter, was hast du denn für große Ohren?

Xellos: Och die..? Die hatte ich schon immer...

Xellos: -zu Pene und Vic guck- Öhm...

Vic: Das ist nicht dein Text!

Xellos: Damit ich dich besser hören kann, mein Liebes...

Amelia: Ach, Großmutter, was hast du denn für große Augen?

Xellos: Damit ich besser meine Kontaktlinsen reinpopeln kann, du weißt ja, lila Pupillen und so...

Vic: -wütend Xellos anseh-

Xellos: Eh... Damit ich dich besser sehen kann, mein Schatz...

Amelia: Ei, Großmutter, was hast du denn für große Hände?

Xellos: Damit ich dich besser erwürgen kann...

Vic: ...

Vic: -Flinte, die eigentlich für Jäger gedacht war, auspack-

Xellos: ...oh falscher Text ... Damit ich dich besser packen kann

Amelia: Aber Großmutter, was hast du denn für einen großen Mund???

Xellos: DAMIT ICH DICH VERSCHLINGEN KANN!!!

Xellos: -aufspring-

Amelia: -schrei-

Amelia: Aaaaah!

Amelia: Oh nein, der Wolf!

Xellos: Jaha

Xellos: -Rotkäppchen durchs Zimmer folg- -renn-

Amelia: -flieh-

Amelia: -in Ecke gedrängt werd-

Xellos: Har har

Xellos: -hände reib und Rotkäppchen verschling- -selbiges Verfahren wieder wie oben, so das Zuschauer nichts sehen können-

Erzaehler: Und so verschlang der böse Wolf sowohl das Rotkäppchen als auch die Großmutter

Xellos: -unters Bett dräng-

Erzaehler: Und als er dies getan hatte, legte er sich ins Bett, denn er musste Verdauungsschlaf halten

Xellos: -ins Bett leg-

Gourry: Amelia, was machst du denn hier!

Gourry: Dass das ja nicht der Zelgadis sieht, der wird mich umbringen, wenn du so nah bei mir bist...

Pene: -Hand zweifelnd auf Stirn halt- ...

Zelgadis: ...

Zelgadis: -sweatdrop-

Gourry: Oh nein, er hat es mitbekommen

Gourry: -ruf- Keine Sorge, Zelgadis, ich rühre sie nicht an!

Pene: Gourry, Amelia, ihr seid hier unterm Bett, weil Xellos euch unmöglich wirklich fressen kann!

Xellos: Ach nein?

Gourry: Du kannst sie ganz für dich alleine haben!

Amelia: Xellos, du machst mir Angst...

Zelgadis: Sehe ich so aus, als würde mich das vielleicht interessieren? Lasst uns weitermachen, ich will aus diesem lächerlichen Kostüm raus!

Erzaehler: Äh - genau

Erzaehler: Schluss mit den Unterbrechungen!

Erzaehler: Nun, als der Wolf schlief, kam der Jäger an dem Haus vorbei

Erzaehler: und der Wolf schnarchte laut

Xellos: -laut schnarch-

Erzaehler: Der Jäger erkannte sofort, dass dies nicht die Großmutter sein konnte

Zelgadis: -am Haus vorbei geh-

Gourry: Oh doch, ich kann auch laut schnarchen!

Vic: ...

Zelgadis: -sweatdrop-... Halt einfach die Klappe Gourry

Vic: GOURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zelgadis: -zurück zum Text kommt- Das kann unmöglich die nette alte Dame sein..., das muss ich mir genauer ansehen...

Zelgadis: -gelangweilt aussprech-

Vic: Etwas mehr Elan, bitte, Zel

Zelgadis: DAS KANN UNMÖGLICH DIE NETTE ALTE DAME SEIN. DAS MUSS ICH MIR GENAUER ANSEHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zelgadis: Besser so? --"

Vic: Perfekt!

Erzaehler: So ging der Jäger nun in das Haus hinein, um nachzusehen, was dort vorgefallen war

Zelgadis: -ins Haus hinein geht und seuftz- -nachseh-

Erzaehler: Und als er eintrat, erkannte er sofort, was geschehen sein musste

Zelgadis: Oh, alles auf dem Boden verteilt - ein Einbrecher!

Erzaehler: Und er sah ins Bett und erkannte den bösen Wolf

Zelgadis: -ins bett schau-

Zelgadis: Der Wolf, hatte ich es mir doch gedacht...

Zelgadis: Ich kann unmöglich den schlafenden Sünder erschießen, die alte Frau müsste noch zu retten sein...

Zelgadis: -Schwert aus Scheide zieh und Xellos am Bauch leicht ankratz-

Amelia: -Unter Bett hervorspring-

Amelia: Oh, wie dunkel es doch im Bauch des Wolfes war!

Amelia: Welch ehrenvoller Retter!

Amelia: -Zelgadis um Hals fall-

Zelgadis: Lass das! Das kannst du nachher...

Zelgadis: Wie geht es Ihnen, ältere Dame?

Amelia: Schneide doch nur noch etwas weiter, dann kann die Großmutter auch heraus!

Zelgadis: -genervt die Augen roll-

Zelgadis: Oh, die ist ja noch drin...

Zelgadis: -nochmal zum Schwert greif und weiterschneid-

Zelgadis: -der altem Dame raushelf-

Zelgadis: -wiederhol- Wie geht es Ihnen, ältere Dame?

Gourry: -Unter Bett hervorkletter-

Gourry: -hohe Stimme ansetz-

Zelgadis: -ohren zuhalt-

Zelgadis: --

Gourry: Oh, Herr Jäger, das ist aber schön, dass sie mich hier gerettet haben

Zelgadis: Ja, wie auch immer, lasst uns gehen, das Kostüm fängt langsam an zu jucken...

Gourry: Ich wäre in dem Bauch fast erstickt!

Zelgadis: -schon aus dem Haus gegangen ist-

Gourry: Nicht, bevor ich mich bedankt habe!

Gourry: -hinterherrenn-

Gourry: -Zelgadis einen Kuss auf den Mund geb-

Zelgadis: -geschockt reagier-

Zelgadis: -versucht abzuwehren-

Zelgadis: -wegdrücken will-

Zelgadis: -rot anläuft-

Amelia: -Gourry wegstoß-

Amelia: Was hast du mit dem armen Mr Zelgadis gemacht!

Zelgadis: -immernoch rot angehaucht dasteh und perplex guck-

Zelgadis: ??

Amelia: Er ist jetzt ganz verstört!

Amelia: -Zelgadis am Arm nehm-

Zelgadis: -zitter-

Pene: Öhm...

Amelia: Kommen, Sie, Herr Jäger, ich bringe sieh nach Hause!

Pene: Ja, das war's, oder Vic?

Amelia: Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit!

Amelia: -breit grins-

Pene: Nicht ganz so, wie gewollt, aber... es kommt auf das Prinzip hin...

Amelia: Das musste noch sein

Vic: Ja, das müsste es gewesen sein

Regie: -Vorhang senk-

Pene: -getroffen werd-

Pene: AU!!!

Xellos: -lach-

Amelia: Wie war ich? Wie war ich? Wie war ich?

Amelia: -alle nerv?

Xellos: Ausgezeichnet, Amelia

Amelia: Juhuuu!

Xellos: die naive Rolle passt dir wie nichts anderes!

Amelia: Sogar Xellos sagt das!

Xellos:

Amelia: ...

Zelgadis: -immer noch verstört guck-

Zelgadis: -immer noch ganz rot ist wie eine Tomate-

Zelgadis: -Blickkontakt mit Gourry meid-

Amelia: XELLOS, DU BÖSES ETWAS, IM NAMEN DER GERECHTIGKEIT, LASS SO WAS!

Amelia: Oh, armer Zelgadis

Lina: $$ Geld und Essen!!!

Amelia: -zu Zelgadis geh und am Arm nehm-

Lina: Warte mal..., was ist mit Zel?

Lina: -nichts mitbekommen hat-

Amelia: Komm, ich bringe dich weg und dann machen wir beide es uns gemütlich und du wirst dich erholen

Lina: Zel?

Amelia: Und wir werden heute Abend ganz viel Spaß zusammen haben

Lina: Hey, Amelia, was ist mit ihm?

Lina: LOS, SAGT JETZT!!!

Amelia: Er ist etwas - verstört

Lina: WIESO?

Amelia: Weil Gourry ihn geküsst hat

Lina: ...WAS?

Lina: GOURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Lina: WAS IST DUNKLER ALS ZWIELICHT UND RÖTER ALS BLUT...

Gourry: Ähm - Lina - das war - meine Rolle!

Lina: ...

Gourry: -wegrenn-

Lina: - DRAGONSLAVE!!!!!

Lina: -alles hochjagt-

Lina: - The End -

Lina: MONEY!! $$

Publikum: -Laut Applaudier-

Lina: -sich verbeug und breit grins- Konnte ich doch noch den Dragonslave anwenden, von wegen keine Zauberin... tzeh!

Zelgadis: -noch verstörter ist-... Wieso immer ICH?!

Xellos: Und wieder ein Chaos mehr auf dieser Welt, herrlich...


End file.
